


vegebul au: star wars

by theAsh0



Series: au vegebul ideas [6]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:45:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theAsh0/pseuds/theAsh0
Summary: Bulma is the promised one. a Jedi beyond measure. or she will be. or she would have been...





	vegebul au: star wars

“Your droid is defective.” the Sith sneered at her. “You are a lousy mechanic.”

So the game was up. Proudly, Bulma shed her disguise. “I am no mechanic. I am a Jedi,” ready to duel.

Bulma was a prodigy among Jedi. Strong in the force, and apt to the will of the force. A genius with more midichlorians in her little finger than an entire class of Padawans.

But Vegeta was a talent in his own right, and had decades of experience beyond her. Not just in the force, but in the dark side. A feat only possible for one not turned but reared to it since he could walk. It was over within a minute.

“As a Jedi you are even worse,” he bit to her with an air of disappointment,  “pathetic.”

Emperor Frieza laughed lightly. “Oh, don’t be like that, Vegeta. I think she’ll make a lovely little Sith.”


End file.
